


Dear Father

by Bard_de_Bleu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_de_Bleu/pseuds/Bard_de_Bleu
Summary: How did Selwyn Tarth find out that Brienne was all right after the sapphire ransom?  She wrote him from King's Landing, of course.  And she also told him a lot about Jaime Lannister. Show canon-compliant.





	Dear Father

**Author's Note:**

> It's always driven me crazy wondering if poor Selwyn ever knew what happened to his daughter. Finally wrote the correspondence that puts his mind at ease...somewhat.
> 
> Mostly I just needed a break from the current angst of my longform fic. Hope you enjoy!

Dear Father,

You will be much relieved to know that I am alive and well at King’s Landing; Ser Jaime Lannister and I arrived through the gates last evening. I have been given food and bed in the Red Keep.

There is so much to tell, I hardly know where to begin.

Word has surely reached Evenfall of the accusations against me in King Renly’s death; you of all people know this to be untrue. Yet I was there and know what I saw--a shadow conjured from blood magic. I ask that you never raise Tarth banners for Stannis Baratheon. I will avenge Renly.

What is more, Ser Jaime and I have both sworn an oath to Lady Catelyn Stark. We were taken captive in our mission to fulfill it, and it was in these circumstances that you received Vargo Hoat’s ransom letter. The demand for sapphires must have confounded you. In truth, it was Ser Jaime who made the claim on our first night as captives. Of course, he knew the truth that the only sapphires of Tarth are in the blue of its waters--but he said it to save me and it worked. Then when you offered gold instead of sapphires to Harrenhal (as only you should have--I imagine you struggled in not sending an entire army, thank you for resisting in that) I was thrown into a bear pit. Ser Jaime was well away, but heard the news and came back to save me, again. I know you do not think highly of him nor of any Lannister, but he is not his reputation, father. I trust him. We are bound by our oath to Lady Catelyn and I will stay at King’s Landing until we fulfill it.

I hope all is well at Evenfall. Autumn reigns in the mainland, but I imagine that Tarth still enjoys the waning days of summer. If you find the time, please say some words for me at mother’s tree before the leaves begin to fall.

All my love.

BRIENNE

-

Dear Brienne,

Words cannot express my relief in receiving a letter in your own hand. I did puzzle over the sapphire ransom, even considered that it might be some strange and elaborate joke. Yet when my offer was not accepted and still I had no word from you, I feared the worst. Indeed, on the very day your raven came I was about to lead forces to Harrenhal--you know me too well, but I should know you better.

I believe what you say about Renly’s death. Other lords bend the knee to magic and prophecy, but you know that I am wary of it and will never raise Tarth banners for Stannis Baratheon and his Red Woman. We remain neutral in this war of kings.

I have nothing to say in regards to your many words on Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Be careful, Brienne. Not just with your sword, but with your heart.

I do not know what sort of oaths you have sworn to the Starks or how you intend to avenge Renly. As a father, I wish you home. You are my only child and heir. But we have had these discussions before, and I know that you are not just my daughter but a true knight. It is in your blood. Someday, I will tell you what that means.

The Starks are right in one thing--winter is coming. Summer has faded and gone, even on Tarth. All the trees are withered but your mother’s; she watches over you with her love and mine.

LORD SELWYN TARTH

P.S. I have kept abreast of matters at King’s Landing, and understand there will be a royal wedding. I imagine that you will attend. Therefore I have sent a dress tunic in your color with our sigil; it would not be right for you to donn mail at such a formal event.

-

Dear Father,

Thank you for the tunic, it was handsome and fit well and comfortably. It smelled of home.

Do not send more correspondence; I leave King’s Landing on the morrow. I cannot tell you more, for fear my raven will be intercepted. As I said in my last letter, I have sworn oaths that I will keep.

Ser Jaime has provided me with the means for my success. He is an honorable man.

You may not hear from me for quite some time. Keep faith that I am well.

All my love.

BRIENNE


End file.
